


Fate, or Something Like It

by EchoesOfSilence



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfSilence/pseuds/EchoesOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds were against them from the start, and yet they still held on. What happens when the dust settles and the smoke clears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just About Now

**Author's Note:**

> This entire project is a work of my own creation, Bioware owns the characters, I own the plot. Some events may be slightly out of sequence, this is my own doing. HUGE THANKS go out to JenniferHawke for her awesome Beta work! You're a lifesaver girl, thanks so much for the help!!

She crept through the darkness, ducking into cover whenever it sounded like voices were coming too near, thanking the Maker more than once that her father had pushed her to train in rogue skills. More often than not that set of skills had enabled her to hide her magical abilities. Not that hiding it had ever been an issue, no mage she’d ever encountered had powers like hers. Her rogue skills were especially useful tonight, as she carefully skirted her way through the Gallows, slipping past the recruits, sneaking into halls where no one outside the Order was permitted.  
  
It wasn't her first time inside the Templar headquarters, with its cold stone walls and flooring; she'd come here more than once, but until tonight, no one had known. Tonight, he would know. As she rounded a corner, there he was. His back was to her, but she'd know his tall, muscular frame anywhere, and that velvety smooth voice. Unnoticed, she slipped into an alcove behind a statue to watch and listen, waiting for the right moment.  
  
He finished his conversation with the young recruit, announcing he'd be retiring for the evening, and requesting that there be no further intrusions upon his time. Smirking to herself, she fought the urge to laugh. Once the recruit had made his way past her hiding place, and stepped around the corner to his post at the entrance to the officers’ quarters. She watched the door close behind him, and slipped from that alcove to another just outside the door to his rooms, listening closely to the sounds from within. She could hear him removing that heavy Templar armour, trying to block out visions of the toned muscle hidden beneath. She heard his voice murmuring softly as he recited the Chant before he climbed into bed, and still she waited. The hall grew quiet, as one by one the lights within each of the rooms were extinguished, finally leaving only the space under his door illuminated. She deftly picked the lock, slipping into his rooms without a sound, locking the door behind her.  
  
Before she could turn, his arms were around her, one hand on her throat, "Pray tell, Serah Hawke, why are you in my rooms?" he whispered darkly, "You know you're not allowed here."  
  
"Unhand me and I'll tell you," she whispered back. Now that she was actually here, facing him, her uncertainty grew, the knot in her stomach doubling in size.  
  
"Y-you know why I'm here, you must! I--"  
  
Before she could utter another word his mouth found hers as he shoved her back against the wall, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as her fingers found his soft golden curls, and tangled in them, . A small grasp and a whimper escaped her as an answering rumble sounded in his throat.  
  
With another groan, he pulled back, his body straining in protest. He dropped his hands, trying to shake the urge to touch her again from his mind. ˝Please." she whispered, "I've dreamt of this, and more, for years. I know it's wrong, I know you're a Templar, and I'm a--, what I am makes no difference. But--"  
  


“Hawke, it’s not that simple, you--”

 

“But it is! I know Templars are not sworn to celibacy. You’re not a priest Cullen, and I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve all but thrown myself at your feet with the innuendos and hints, you know I’m interested, so why not give this a chance? Maker! I know you’re committed to your duties, I do, but you’re still a man, you can’t tell me the attraction isn’t there, I can feel it.”

 

"Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any idea of the thoughts that plague me, the dreams that haunt my every waking hour? You are dangerous Hawke, you could destroy all I hold dear, my very existence, and I would let it happen. Maker help me, I'd gladly give up all that I am for--!"

 

"There's no need for all that. Give up nothing- we're both here, we both want this, why not let it happen?"

 

He lunged at her, pressing her against the wall, pinning her slight frame between himself and the cold stone as he again silenced her with a ferocious kiss, all heat and wetness and unspoken want. It was all he could think of since he'd stopped himself moments before, the need to taste her sweetness nearly overtaking his control as he groaned into her mouth.    
  
Finding her slender waist with his hands, he lifted her feet off the floor, sliding his hands down to hook her legs over his hips, pressing himself fully against her. He returned his hands to her backside, supporting her fully as he moved from the wall, making his way across the room to his bed.    
  
He pulled his mouth from hers as he set her back on her feet, "Tell me to stop Hawke, and I will. It may kill me, but I will. Maker, we both know this goes against everything I’ve ever stood for, I--"  
  
"No! Please don't stop it. I--you know you want this to happen as much as I do...and the name's Mari, if you don't mind."  
  
That said, Cullen hooked his fingers through the straps on her leathers and pulled her to him, his mouth finding hers once more. He swore to himself that the whimper in her throat was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard. Not that he had much to compare it to, he'd only ever had one involvement prior to this; it was years earlier, and it had not ended well.  
  
He mentally shook himself, focusing on the woman before him, nudging her back with a small shove and tumbling down over her to land on the bed. She shoved him over onto his back, slipping a leg over to straddle him, smirking at the feel of him already straining beneath the thin fabric of his breeches. She grabbed the collar of his light tunic, ripping it down the front, leaning to nip at his neck as soon as the remnants of his shirt were tossed aside. She nibbled her way to his chest, pausing to drag her tongue across his collarbone before flicking it across one of his nipples as she continued lower.  
  
"Mari, I--you don't have to--"  
  
"Shhhh, let me. I've dreamt of this, please." He dropped his head back after holding her pleading gaze for a moment, clenching his hands in the blanket at his sides with a sigh of surrender.  
  
She smiled as she slid from the bed, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his breeches, pulling his smalls off with them. Her gaze falling on his engorged cock, she'd known he wasn't small by any means having felt him through his clothing, but she wondered to herself how she'd manage to take all of him when the time came. She returned to his side after quickly removing her own clothes. She wrapped her hand around his length, or attempted to. Her thumb could scarcely touch her middle finger,r, he was so large. Without even realising it, a sigh of appreciation and want escaped her and she wet her lips, as she leaned in to lick the drop of moisture that had spilled over the tip before taking him into her mouth, humming with pleasure at his taste as she did so.  
  
Her mouth started watering as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock as she dipped down, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. She pulled back, sucking lightly as she moved her hand in time with her mouth, flicking the vein on the underside of his shaft with her tongue as she continued. She could feel him struggle with his control underneath her, as he thrust his hips in time with her movements, keeping her slow, steady pace. She met his eyes more than once as she tongued his shaft, felling him shudder from head to toes each time, his eyes half-lidded and fired up with wantr. When his movements became slightly erratic, alerting her to how close he was, she stopped, lightly trailing her fingers up his length as she moved up his body.  
  
Without a word he grabbed her by the waist, flipping her over and pinning her beneath him with a devilish smirk. He bit her neck, growling low in his throat, sending shivers down her spine. "My turn," he whispered, as he continued lower. Stopping to nuzzle her perfect breasts on his way., he caught a nipple between his teeth, tugging gently as he pinched the other. Her back arched and a low moan escaped as he continued his ministrations for another moment before moving on. He reached her navel, placing kisses and nips along his way before finally reaching her core.  A growl escaped him, sexy and masculine, when  spread her legs draping them on each shoulder before taking a long look at her.    
  
He inhaled her scent and ran his tongue along the outer lips collecting her juices, savoring her sweetness before dipping in for another taste. He rolled her hardened nub beneath his thumb as he flicked his tongue at the entrance of her sheath. She sat up with a keening cry, falling back against the bed, her fingers tangling on his hair as she ground herself harder against his tongue. He lapped at the length of her slit, sucking it deep into his mouth as he slid a finger inside her, loving the mewling noises coming from her mouth. Mari moved her hips in time with his sucking on her clit, her shudders building as she tightened on his finger. Suddenly she cried out, pulling on his hair to bring him up for a kiss.    
  
He aligned the head.of his cock with her slick opening, gathering some of her moisture to help with his invasion. She slipped her tongue in his mouth enjoying tasting herself on him as he entered her with one swift thrust. She pulled back, burying her face in his shoulder at the sudden sting caused by his invasion. She'd known it would hurt, but hadn't been ready for how much. It wasn't her first time, but the romp with Anders hadn't prepared her for a man of this size. She took a few deep breaths, thankful that he'd stopped to give her time to adjust.  
  
"Maker, I'm sorry, Love. You're so tight, I knew if I went slow it'd hurt you too much. Please forgive me. Fuck, you're so tight, and wet. I'm sorry I hurt you, the pain will fade..."  
  
"It’s already going, I'm okay. Please don't stop." She whispered into his neck.  
  
He reached between their bodies, teasing her clit with his fingers as he started to move inside her, slowly pulling out a fraction at a time. Before he'd made it halfway she'd bit his neck and pleaded with him to move faster. He raised up on his knees, pulling her hips level with his own as he slid back in, teasing her clit as he picked up speed. He grabbed her hand, encouraging her to touch herself as he fucked her. He held both of her hips, angling his movements to hit that spot inside her tight channel, and thrust hard and fast filling her completely each time. Somewhere in his passion hazed mind he realized she was taking all of him, and begging him not to stop.  
  
He could feel her tightening around him, her inner walls fluttering against his shaft and knew she was close. He quickened his pace, feeling his own climax building fast.  
  
"Cullen, oh Maker Cullen, fuck!" She cried as her orgasm shook her, clenching him tightly, she dug her nails.onto his hips as she came, his cock fully embedded within her as his own vision began to waver.    
  
"Oh, Mari", he growled as he collapsed over her with a few jerking movements as he spilled his hot seed deep inside her.    
  
They stayed like that a few more minutes, each desperately trying to catch their breath. Once he was capable of a coherent thought, he raised up pulling out of her tenderly as he placed a kiss on her brow before rolling over and pulling her to lay across his chest.    
  
"No regrets Cullen, please don't ever, I--"  
  
"No, I couldn't. That--that was incredible. I've dreamt for so long--So many nights I've ached for this. I can't believe this is real. I'm so afraid I'll wake up in the morning and this will have been just another dream..."  
  
"Hush, this is no dream. Say the word, it'll happen again whenever you like, but for now, let's sleep." She finished with a yawn. He got up, pulling her with him he drew the covers back on the bed and settled her beside him before pulling them up and tucking them both in. She sighed, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder before closing her eyes...

  



	2. Dinner is Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my most favorite fanfic writers has offered to beta for me, YaY!! A really big THANK YOU to the brilliant and talented Hatsepsut, I owe you! ***Hugs***
> 
> Also a huge thanks to JenniferHawke for checking this one over also!!

She was gone when he woke up. He laid in bed for a moment, but knew without looking that she wasn't beside him. He'd almost convinced himself it had all been a very realistic dream, more so than even the visions the desire demon had forced with to watch during those days at Kinloch Hold. He climbed out of bed with a shudder, but wasn't sure if it was the memory of that torture or the chill in the air that caused it. Shaking his head at the window being slightly ajar, then noticed the small parchment tucked just above the hinge.  
  
 _'Cullen,'_ it read.  
  
 _'It wasn't a dream, I had to get back early this morning. Dawn was just breaking when I snuck out, but I could hear others moving about in their rooms and knew there was no way I'd be able to stealth past them all to get back outside. I left through your window, I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you were sleeping so well, and looked so peaceful. I hope whatever filled your dreams was sweet, it put such a smile on your face!_  
  
 _See you soon._  
  
 _Mari'_  
  


* * *

  
  
It was three days until he finally saw her again, three painfully long, empty days. He heard her voice long before he caught sight of her, she was teasing that mage Anders. He had to bite back a growl at the intimacy with which they interacted, the familiarity. He fought to remain impassive when she finally stood before him requesting a private audience.  
  
"My apologies Serrah Hawke, I am on duty and cannot get away, maybe we could meet later to discuss your concerns?"  
  
"Uh, sure! How about my place, this evening? If you haven't eaten by then, you'd be welcome to join me for dinner."  
  
"Until later then." He said, unable to hide the smirk her wink put on his face as she turned to leave the Gallows.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
" _Are you mad_??!" shouted Anders, "A Templar, at your house?? You know how dangerous that association would be Hawke, for all of us! You can't just--"  
  
"I can, and I will, Anders. Don't preach to me about the 'dangers of Templars', you sound like my father! Cullen isn't like the rest, he's--"  
  
"He's what? You don't even know him, he's a Templar! All it would take is for him to find out about your-- _ahem_ , hidden abilities, and we're all sunk! Do you really--"  
  
" _Enough_! Anders, I know the risks, and the dangers. It makes no difference, I will not stand for this! You have _no right_ \--"  
  
"No? Maker's breath Hawke, he's a bloody _Templar_ , you have _no idea_ what he's capable of!"  
  
"I know he won't hurt me! Isn't that what counts? You know--"  
  
"I'm done. Do what you will Hawke," he turned to leave, "you always do..." slamming the door behind him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
She paced nervously for what had felt like hours, rechecking her reflection in the looking glass in the library countless times, and still couldn't get the butterflies in her tummy to settle. She'd given Bodahn and Orana the night off, shooing them out soon after Anders had left.  
  
She knew she looked presentable, not that Cullen had ever given her any indication that looks were an important factor. She knew she wasn't the loveliest female in Hightown, and cursed her too-widely spaced eyes again, wondering why she hadn't taken her mothers advice to let her hair grow out a bit. With her slight build and cropped hair, she really did look boyish.     
  
"Doesn't matter what you do," said a low voice behind her, "you'd still be beautiful."  
  
"I didn't hear you come in, I--"  
  
"I let myself in. This is a beautiful house, the old Amell estate, no? I knew an Amell once."  
  
"My cousin, I presume, better known as the Hero of Ferelden? I'm told there's a slight resemblance between us, though I wouldn't actually know. I've never met her."  
  
"There is, a slight resemblance. Until you, I'd thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She--"  
  
"You loved her. Don't deny it, I could see it in your eyes when you spoke of her. Did you know her well? She was kept at Kinloch Hold, no?"  
  
"I thought I did. Look, I didn't come here to talk about your cousin. Hawke--"  
  
"This isn't how I'd planned to start the evening. Have you eaten? Dinner should be just about ready, I'm famished." she skirted around the opposite side of the sofa, keeping some distance between them. She knew if she got within arms reach, they'd never eat.  
  
He followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"You could've waited in the dining room, I--"  
  
"You're avoiding me, Hawke. Tell me why."  
  
"No! No, I'm not. I just, I--this could be disastrous Cullen. There are things you don't know. There are things about me no one knows, things no one can know. I didn't stop to consider any of those things the other night. I let my attraction to you--it doesn't matter."  
  
"It's just us here Hawke, so tell me what's on your mind. I'm here, in spite of the warnings, in spite of going against everything the Chantry has ever taught me. I'm here, and we have all night, so tell me. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as all that."  
  
She steeled herself for the shock and revulsion she was sure to see in his eyes once he knew the truth. Turning to meet his gaze, she raised her hand, a blue-ish white glow emanating from her fingertips.  
  
"You're a _mage_?? How--but-- _how_??! You're a rogue, I've seen you fight, I've seen--"  
  
"Only what I wanted you to see."  
  
He ran a hand through his strawberry blond curls and took a deep, calming breath, "Let's get dinner, you can explain all of this to me while we eat."  
  
She served their plates and they carried their food, and a bottle of wine back to the dining room.  
  
"I was born a mage, clearly, but I'd shown promise as a rogue before my magic manifested. When my magic took hold, my father decided it would be best if I concentrate on my rogue training first. I've never lived as a mage, my sister was a mage, Bethany, she--she's gone now. She contracted the blight down in the Deep Roads. The only thing that saved her was to join the Grey Wardens. I didn't want that life for her, but it was the only way to save her."  
  
"How do you keep it hidden? I mean, I'm a Templar and I've never sensed the magic in you. How is that even possible??"  
  
"I don't know. My father couldn't understand it either. He'd thought that maybe because I'd started training as a rogue when I was very little, and my magic didn't manifest until much later, that might've made it easier to hide. Bethany never learned to hide hers. We never stayed in one place for too long for fear of her being found and taken away."  
  
"But that makes no sense! You're a mage, I should feel something from you, but I don't. It's as if your magic doesn't exist, except I just saw--" he shook his head, his eyes widened in wonder.  
  
"I've never been to the fade, I've had only enough training to learn a few healing spells and to keep my magic under tight control. Until a year ago, when Bethany almost died, no one knew I had magic."  
  
"The Deep Roads?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't stop to think-- when she begged to stop, when I saw her fall I just--I couldn't--I... Oh Cullen, I tried. She was my baby sister! I'd spent my entire life protecting her, I couldn't fix it! My mother blamed me, she still does. She hasn't said it, but I see it in her eyes. I--"  
  
"Shhhh love, you had no way of knowing what would happen. She may not be here, but she's alive, isn't that what matters?"  
  
"But my cousin--I should've known."  
  
"You're not your cousin. You couldn't--"  
  
"Tell me about her? I know you loved her, as I said, I could see it when you spoke of her. What was she like?"  
  
"She was breathtaking. There was so much strength and power in her, even back then. I can only imagine the power she wields now. She killed the Archdemon and lived, but back then, I'd never known anyone else like her. Until you."  
  
" _Me_?? Cullen, I'm just--"  
  
"No, you may not see it, but I know I'm not the only one who does! I've seen the way Anders looks at you. I knew him also, you know. At Kinloch Hold I mean. Regardless, I know how he feels for you, and who could blame him? You're beautiful, yes, you are!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'the way he looks at me' ? He's just a friend, that was his decision. He sees me as an annoying little sister--"  
  
"No, he sees you as so much more, he looks at you the way I do love. Maker, did you really not know??"  
  
"The way you do? And how exactly do you see me Cullen? You could have your choice of women, why would someone like you ever consider me as more than a quick tumble?"  
  
"Have you ever really looked at yourself? Hawke-- _Mari_ , you're beautiful! Not just outside. I've watched you from the moment I first saw you at the Gallows, the way you move, the way you speak, even the way you fight. I--"  
  
"Cullen?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Shut up." she whispered just before she pulled his mouth down on hers, a sigh escaping her to answer his groan.

He pulled back just long enough to clear the table in front of him, placing her before him. He spread her legs and pulled her smalls from her body, gazing hotly at her bared slit, legs spread wide. He could clearly see the evidence of her arousal, moisture already coating her folds, and his mouth watered with the need to taste her.  
  
He wasted no time fulfilling that need. Dropping back to his seat, he positioned her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue from back to front, dipping slightly inside of her, lapping at the juices gathered there before circling her nub his the tip of his tongue, sending a shock through her when he groaned slightly. He reached down and circled the entrance to her slick hole with a finger before sliding it inside, as his other hand rubbed the length of his engorged member through his breeches; thankful he'd decided against the formal Templar armor. He could already feel her tightening around his finger, and flicked harder against her clit before sucking it into his mouth, circling the hard nub with the tip of his tongue as he sucked. She clenched tighter around his finger, crying out her pleasure to the ceiling, grinding herself harder into his mouth. He lapped at her a few more times, catching as much of her juices as he could before standing up to take her.

He untied his breeches, releasing his cock and aligning himself with her core, he caught some of the moisture on the tip, working it over and down his shaft before pushing forward, amazed that she'd taken his full length.

“Maker Mari, you're so tight, it's like you were made for me,” he ground out through gritted teeth, barely holding on to what little control he had left.

She pulled herself almost upright against him, wrapping her arm around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair, she whispered low, “Fuck me Cullen, hard and deep, please,”

He pulled back, holding her gaze as he plunged back into her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her, his need overwhelming what little control he'd had left at her words. He pounded into her repeatedly, a purely arrogant feeling of pride filling him at her pleasured whimpers and mewls filled the air until suddenly her already tight channel clamped down on his shaft, signaling another climax. He buried himself within her, spilling his seed into the deepest part of her.

He laid her back against the table, leaning to rest his head on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, his legs feeling almost too weak to support his weight.

 

“Well, although I can't say it wasn't expected, that certainly happened sooner than I'd expected,”  Hawke said with a chuckle. “I'd hoped to at least make it to my bedroom, before....can you walk? I'd like a rest before round two.” she said with a wink, as he pulled out of her and dropped back down to the chair behind him.

“A rest sounds good, lead the way Mi'lady,” he grinned, “I look forward to round two, as you called it.”

 

As they left the dining room, neither noticed the slightly ajar door leading to the cellar, or the faint bluish-white glow emanating from the man within. The rage and jealousy burning like acid inside him, the voice in his head seething and demanding action against the traitorous bitch mage for allowing that Templar to touch her in such ways!!

He could feel the contents of his stomach warring to escape and battled for control with the spirit screaming in his head. A small part of him was tempted to let Vengeance out to exact retribution against her, and him. But another part, the logical, rational part, bit back the anger and the hurt that he had no right to feel. He'd made the decision years before, after one brief interlude late one night after too many rounds at the Hanged Man. He'd put a to stop their relationship from developing further. Apparently he'd managed to hide his feelings well enough that she'd really given up on him. He'd had patients waiting, and had to treat them before he finally made his way back through the passage, hoping to apologize.

He'd returned to apologize, he'd stormed out of her house in a temper, full of remorse by the time he'd made his way through the secret passage. He couldn't believe his eyes when the secret panel popped open and he saw them. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched as that man dipped his head and tasted her, skillfully bringing her to completion with his hands and his mouth before shedding his clothes and taking her, bringing her again before he was done. _'How dare she.'_ kept running through his mind as he watched them, listened to them. All the while wishing he'd had the strength to close the door and leave.

' _You let it happen, you fool! You held yourself apart from her, stopped any chance there might've been, and now she's with him!!'_ the voice of Justice, or rather, Vengeance, boomed inside his head _. 'She was a distraction from our cause, and now she's nothing, put her out of your mind and stop wasting time, we've too much work ahead before we can rest._ '

 

‘ _Oh shut up, damn you! I'm well aware of what needs to be done, I just--_ ’

 

' _Get over it, focus on the cause, it's all that matters!_ '

He could hear them upstairs, in her bedroom, her muffled cries growing in pitch as she hit her peak again, followed immediately by him, calling out her name.

 

He pulled the door closed and headed back to the clinic, the pain in his chest far beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Not even seeing his best friend, Solana with that Templar had affected him so severely. And she'd been his first, as he'd been hers. But that night with Hawke, even in an alcohol induced haze, had been unforgettable. He could close his eyes and recall every moment, and he had recalled every moment, more than once in recent years. He'd been her first as well, and had been stunned to discover that fact. He took pride in the fact that even in their drunken state, he'd made it special for her.

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away, steeling himself against the pain in his heart. He could hear Justice muttering in his head, and fought to block him out as well, heading toward the Hanged Man before he realized he couldn't go there. Isabela and Varric would know at a glance that something was wrong. He opted instead for a stop at a stall selling spirits before returning to the clinic to drown his sorrows in cheap wine. With any luck, he'd drink himself into a stupor and pass out before all three bottles were empty.

 


	3. Another Place

Her eyes opened just as the light of dawn crept over the city walls, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, his nose buried in her hair. He groaned as she stretched, cat-like, stifling a yawn into the back of her hand. She bit back a giggle, catching the word 'sleep' and something about 'morning coming too damned early' before he turned over and buried his head under a pillow. She stood in the faint light admiring the lines of his body, nothing but a sheet draped across his backside. The muscles in his shoulders well defined, his skin a rich golden bronze. The more time she spent with him the harder it was to be away from him.

 

They'd danced around the issue of this mutual attraction for far too long before she'd finally worked up the nerve to do something about it. She'd even tried distracting herself with Anders one night. The truth was she hadn't wanted to go to him in her virginal state, and Anders had been the perfect solution. She'd known Cullen was too honourable to touch her as such, so she'd gotten drunk and used Anders to de-flower herself. In truth until she was there, in his room in the Gallows, she hadn't been certain at all he'd act on his feelings.

 

His whispered vow as they nodded off in the very early hours this morning, had told her this relationship was far more than a passing fancy for him. He wanted more. She'd lain awake listening to his slow steady breathing as sleep took him, examining what that vow meant. Before she finally closed her eyes she'd come to the decision that she also wanted more, she wanted him. The odd were stacked against them, but the fact remained that he was far more than she'd ever hoped to have for herself. His quiet inner strength, and the passion hidden within him, she knew he was meant for greatness. She was terrified and exhilarated all at the same time by what she was feeling, stunned at the intensity, yet confident in the knowledge he felt just as strongly about her.

  
  


* * *

 

A quick couple of spells later, to fill the bath in her rooms with perfectly warmed water, she headed back to the bed, crawling from his feet, nipping and kissing the length of his body as she went. She could feel the trembling within him at her actions, anticipating his reaction as she reached his neck. In one quick movement she was on her back, his lips on her neck, her legs spread as he settled himself between them, burying himself to the hilt with a single thrust.

 

He rose up on his knees, staring down into her eyes as he raised her hips, resting her backside on his thighs, he pulled back, thrusting deeply back into her at an impossible pace. He held her hip with one hand as he thumbed her clit with his other, knowing he'd reach his end before her otherwise. He kept up his brutal speed, leaning to suck one of her nipples into his mouth as he worked her clit with his fingers. He could feel her tightening around him, a slow whimper escaping her throat as she trembled under the strength of her climax, the tremors wracking her body forcing his own immediate release. She pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, reveling the feel of him against her.

 

She buried her face in his neck as their breathing slowed. “I meant to tell you earlier, I don't know where this will lead us Cullen, but I believe it's worth finding out.”

 

“You mean—R-really? You--”

 

“How soon do you have to be back to work?”

 

“Monday. Did I forget to mention that? I'm off for the next four days, and I know just how I'd like to spend them!” he glancing toward the corner as he pulled out of her before lifting her further to wrap her legs around his waist as he stood, carrying her to the bath. He stepped in and lowered himself, and her, slowly into the steaming water, groaning as the heat began to penetrate his tired muscles. He pulled her down to rest against his chest, enjoying the feel of her small body, noticing how perfectly her curves matched the lines of his own build.

 

“You were made for me,” he whispered low as he buried his nose in her hair. “We fit together perfectly in every way, how is that possible? I'm so afraid I'll wake up alone in my room and this will all have been an incredible dream.”

 

“It's real Cullen, all of it. We're really here, we're really together, for as long as you'll have me.” she whispered back. “So what are your thoughts for how to spend the next few days? I'd like for you to come with me to the Hanged Man at some point. I know it isn't your usual type of place, but I'd like to make our intentions known to the rest of my group, unless you don't want to.”

 

“I do! I mean, I've never been in there, only stood outside in the shadows watching for you—sorry. That probably makes me sound a bit creepy, doesn't it?”

 

“You watched me? Really? For how long?? Maker! I used to sneak into the Gallows and hide behind the statues to watch you while you were on duty. I'd sit for hours just to hear you speaking to the recruits.”

 

“I stood in the shadows, waiting for you to leave the pub heading back to that hovel where you’d lived in Lowtown, but stayed far enough back so you wouldn't notice. Had I known then... I was there the night you'd left with Anders, after you'd bought this place. I followed you all the way back here, I shouldn't have.”

 

“You—oh Cullen.”

 

“I saw you with him, saw him putting his hands on you. I thought that was it, that I'd missed my chance. You were so responsive to him, I thought--”

 

“It meant nothing, a quick tumble. He wasn't—he wasn't you. Even then, that night, I pictured you, imagined it was you touching me, you kissing me. Maybe once there could've been something there, but not after meeting you. No one else has even come close, just you, only you.”

 

“So...”

 

“Only you Cullen, only you.”

 

“Let's get out of here. There's something I want to show you, no need to pack anything, Everything we could possibly need is already there.” she climbed out of the bath, quickly followed by him, and headed for her wardrobe, grabbing a fresh pair of smalls and her light leathers, foregoing the breastband. She cast a quick cleaning spell on his discarded clothing as she passed, heading to her dressing room.

 

* * *

 

They left the city without telling anyone where they were headed, following the path up into the hills above Kirkwall, arriving just before sundown at a cottage surrounded by trees, bursts of color from small patches of flowers, the air soft and smelling sweet. He removed a key from beneath a stone beside the porch, quickly unlocking the door and stepping aside, motioning for her to enter. “Milady? After you...”

 

She stepped inside, and stopped, amazed at how cozy and comfortable she felt. “How—when--how--This is your home? I wasn't aware Templars could own property.”

 

“Normally we can't, but this place belonged to a distant relative, and became mine just before I transferred to Kirkwall from Kinloch Hold. The Knight-Commander pulled a few strings to allow me to keep it, she was—concerned, about my state-of-mind after the disaster at the tower in Ferelden. That was also the last time I saw Solana, she was there to gain support for the final push against the Archdemon. I was nearly out of my mind from the torture I'd endured, I said some pretty terrible things, embarrassing things. Anyway, make yourself at home, please.”

 

“Show me around?”

 

“Oh! Of course, follow me. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of having a few things delivered on the off-chance you'd agree to stay. I was hoping...”

 

“No worries, I see no reason not to, stay, I mean.” she said, suddenly feeling shy. Happy, but shy. They were standing in his bedroom, and she couldn't help but notice how spacious the room was, even with the enormous bed centered on the wall across from the door. A wall of windows faced the eastern skies, allowing the sunrise to light the room every morning. The windows also looked out over the expanse of forested land, the lights of Kirkwall just becoming visible in the distance in the fading light of dusk.

 

She moved closer to the window, watching as the lights in the distance grew brighter in the gathering darkness, his arms came around her waist from behind and she leaned back into his chest. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck, reveling in a scent that was uniquely her own, a hint of vanilla mixed with sandalwood and lavender. He planted a kiss at the nape of her neck before nipping at the tender spot just behind her ear. “I love you Mari. Maybe it's too soon, maybe I should've waited to say it, but--”

 

She turned to face him, looking up into his eyes. “No, it feels right. Are we crazy Cullen? I'm an apostate, though there are extremely few who know that hidden truth. You're a Templar. I know Templars can marry, Aveline was married to one. Not that I'm ready for that, marriage I mean. How do we make this work? I've never felt like this before, I—how, I'm so afraid...”

 

“M—marriage?” he shook his head, pushing those thoughts away for the time being, “I didn't know the Guard-Captain had been married to a Templar?”

 

“He died fighting darkspawn while fleeing Lothering. We sort of bumped into each other, my family and Aveline, and Ser Wesley. Nicest Templar I'd ever met, until you. He was infected with the blight while fighting off the 'spawn, it progressed so quickly, there was no saving him.” She stopped, bowing her head and leaning into his chest, her thoughts on Bethany, wondering how she was doing, and if she'd ever forgive her for sending her to the Wardens.

 

“Come now, let's go see what there is to work with in the kitchen. I'd arranged for supplies to be delivered when I arranged to take this time off, hopefully they arrived without issue.” He turned, leading the way past three closed doors, guest rooms, he explained. “I didn't ask, forgive my assumptions, would you prefer a private room of your own? I must admit, I'd rather hoped you'd join me in mine. Last night was the first time since I left Ferelden that I've slept an entire night through, it was unexpected, and nice.”

 

“Nice, huh? Is that all?” she teased. “I seem to recall hearing a few shouts to the Maker from your lips, and I must say, I enjoyed causing them.” her eyes had dropped to his backside, fixated to the point she hadn't noticed he'd stopped to peer back at her over his shoulder until she bumped into him.

 

He flushed slightly when he saw what had her so distracted. He took great pride in his physique, and worked hard to keep himself in top form. One of the few things he and his old friend Alistair, now King of Ferelden, had in common, aside from each sharing a past involvement with the Hero of Ferelden as well. Alistair was, as yet, unaware of the fact, and Cullen saw no reason to enlighten him if Solana hadn't. He knew the mage has loved Alistair deeply, and that Alistair had felt the same for her, to the point that he'd refused to end his relationship with the mage even after accepting Anora as his bride, and being crowned King.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked, arching a brow, a slow cocky grin spreading across his face at the flush coloring her cheeks. “C'mon, I'm starving, and you must be as well.”

  
  


“Oh, I'm definitely hungry...” she trailed off, following along as he led her through the dining room and into the kitchen, a low fire in the hearth, a delicious smell greeted them.

 

“What's for dinner?” She asked.

 

“It would appear to be stew, and there's fresh bread as well. Ahh, remind me to thank Kaylani later for preparing this!”

 

“Kaylani? Who--”

 

“A kind Dalish woman, she and her husband, they look after the place when my duties keep me away. No worries Hawke, there's only you, for as long as you'll have me.”

 

“Always-- sorry, maybe...”

 

“Always.” he whispered, turning to gather bowls and utensils while she busied herself warming the bread by placing it near the fire, slicing cheese to toast with the bread.

 

They made short work of serving their dinner, and even shorter work polishing off two bowls each of the delicious stew. He leaned back with a sigh. His stomach full, the warm feelings from earlier returning, he felt the tension that had been a near constant companion, fading away.

 

“This is nice, but I'd like a bath, do you mind?” she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

 

“I'll fill the bath, there are clothes in the master suite, I hope you'll find them to your liking.” He headed for the doorway.

 

“Cullen?” she reached for his hand, stopping him before he reached the door. “You don't have to fill the bath. I can conjure up the water myself, remember?” she said, wriggling her fingers with a grin. “Will you join me?”

 

“I, ah, I—are you certain? I mean, I'd like to, but--”

 

“Buuuut?” she queried.

 

“You seemed a little uncertain a bit ago, I don't want to pressure you--”

 

“You're not! It's just-- I feel like I'm going to wake up and find this was all just an elaborate fantasy. There have been so many times in the past few years--”

 

“You dreamed of me? The Hawke, vanquisher of darkspawn, former smuggler, blade-for-hire, defender of the little guy, had fantasies involving me?? Enlighten me.” he teased.

 

“Are you mocking me? Don't tell me you never thought of me--”

 

“Only every waking moment. No. Scratch that, it was every moment, waking or non. You've haunted me for the past three years. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing your face.”

 

“Take a bath with me Cullen, maybe I'll act out one of those fantasies for you....” she winked and slipped past him, heading across the house to his room, stripping out of her clothes as she ran, him close on her heels. By the time she reached his room she was blissfully naked, he grabbed her from behind spinning her around to face his as he ducked to cover her mouth with his own, a low growl rumbling in his throat and she frantically worked to unbutton his linen shirt, choosing instead the take a side in each hand and pull it apart, buttons flying all around them. She then reached for his breeches, then stopped, raising a brow, she blinked and snapped her fingers, his breeches vanishing from his body. She turned, his hands still on her hips, she reached out a hand, conjuring steaming water into the bath. Turning back, she met his gaze, placing a kiss on his chest, just over his heart. She worked her way down his body, freeing his already rock hard erection along the way. She placed a kiss on the crown before dipping lower, flicking her tongue across the vein on the underside of his long, thick shaft as she moved on the the overly sensitive sac hanging beneath, she drew one of the small globes into her mouth, sucking gently as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, feeling him grow even harder at her touch.

 

“This. This is one of them, my fantasies. I've dreamed of doing just this. Cum in my mouth Cullen, let me taste you.” she said, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, sucking as she took him as deep as she could into her mouth. Moving her hand in time, keeping a pace she knew he enjoyed, if the movement of his hips were any indication, his fingers tangled in her hair. She drew him in even further, swallowing against his crown, driving him even higher by moaning against him. She pulled back, catching his gaze and holding it as she took him back into her throat, sliding her tongue against that vein. She rolled his sac between her fingers, feeling it tighten as he neared his end, she held his gaze and forced his shaft further down her throat, swallowing against him once more before he groaned her name, throwing his head back as he spilled his seed, filling her mouth with his essence. She sucked down every drop, enjoying his taste, a pleased smirk fixed on her mouth as she released him, placing a last kiss on the head as she let go. She stood, taking his hand before stepping into the bath and drawing him in behind her.

 

He was still hard. Pushing her to her knees in the bath, her hands braced on the wall. He dropped down behind her, spreading her legs to accommodate him, trailing a finger along her slick folds, “You're wet Mari, Maker how is it possible that you're always ready? You've shown me one of yours, it's my turn.” That said, he aligned himself with her opening, running his cock along her slit to coat himself with her juices before filling her completely. He grabbed her hips, forcefully pulling her back against him, she arched her back, her breasts thrusting forward, her hands reaching up to tangle in his blonde curls before he pulled out almost completely before burying himself to the hilt again.

 

“Do you know how many times I've lain awake at night dreaming of this? Of taking you just like this? Burying myself deep inside you, feeling that hot little cunt pulsing around me, do you know? Do you know what a torture it was to see you in those tight little leathers, strutting about the Gallows, teasing me with everything I couldn’t have? Say it Mari, now, say it” he ground out between gritted teeth, clenching his jaw as he pulled out and slammed back into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin blending with her cries of pleasure, “say it!!” he demanded again.

 

“I love you, Maker! I love you Cullen, oh please don't stop, please! I'm so close, oh blessed Maker Cullen, fill me until there's nothing else but you, this, just you.” He gripped her hips even harder, pulling out and slamming back into her, feeling her tighten around him, “Fuck, yes!! Oh Maker, come with me Cullen, come with me, now.” With one last push he came undone, the world crashed around him, stars exploded behind his eyes, his heart pounded in his chest. He pulled her back against his chest, angling her head to take her mouth with a frantic kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. She reached back, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed her before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, their breathing still erratic. He withdrew from her carefully, lowering himself into the still steaming water, pulling her down on top of him.

 

“I love you,” she whispered, still trembling, “Maker's breath! I love you Cullen.”

 

“And I you.”

 

She rested against his chest for a few more minutes, utterly drained but in desperate need of a good cleaning. She lathered up a rag and started working on cleaning him up first, soaping up his chest before working her way further down his body. Smiling to herself when his shaft twitched at her touch, seemingly unable to completely harden, but still trying.

 

“Even now, I can't get enough of you it seems.” he chuckled, exhaustion clear in his expression. “come here love, let me help you clean up. He took the cloth from her, adding more soap before running it down her back and around to her chest and down to her legs. He gently rubbed between her legs as she leaned back against him. “Did I hurt you? Are you sore here?”

 

“A little tender, not sore. I did encourage you to take me like that Cullen, and believe when I say I thoroughly enjoyed it.” a slight blush spreading across her cheeks at his questioning, and her admission. “Ready for bed? I am.”

 

“Let's go. I'm looking forward to stretching out again with you beside me.”

 

They left the bath, drying off quickly before crawling into bed. She curled up against him, her head tucked into the hollow between his shoulder and his chest, her leg thrown across his. There was just enough time for a few whispered words of love and a quick kiss goodnight before sleep claimed them both.

 

 


End file.
